brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Display Models
Display Models are giant models created by the LEGO company and are almost exclusively at LEGO Brand Stores (although at stores such as Toys R Us they have had giant display models), as well as glued sets in display cases, often with lights, sounds, or functions (there are usually one or two of these at a time at Target, Wal-mart, and other such stores, as well as many at each LEGO Retail Store. The display models in cases are often sold at employee auctions, while the giant LEGO models often stay at stores, but are sometimes sold on Ebay by the LEGO Company and the proceeds are donated to charity. Store Models * Store Display Boy with LEGO Logo on Shirt * Store Display Charlie Chaplin * Store Display Pawn * Store Display Construction Worker * Store Display Darth Vader Head * Store Display DUPLO Bear Jester * Store Display Football * Store Display Hagrid * Store Display Keebler Elf * Store Display Korean Ship * Store Display Ronald McDonald * Store Display Train Lantern * Store Display Small Train * Store Display Viking Warrior Head * Store Display Yoda Store Set Displays * Store Set Display Star Wars 2003 Mini-Scale Display * Store Display Coast Guard 7739 Display * Store Display Police 7236 7241 and 7245 Display * Store Display Construction 7630 and 7631 Display * Store Display Coast Guard 7736 and 7737 Display * Store Display Designer Set 4100 Display * Store Display Exo-Force 7709 Display * Store Display Alpha Team 4742 4743 4744 4745 4746 and 4748 Display * Store Display Designer Set and Dora 4506 4507 and 7333 Display * Store Display Classic Star Wars 4500 4502 4504 7150 7152 and 7162 Display * Store Display Star Wars Episode II 7252 and 7259 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Barraki 8916 8917 8918 8920 8921 8930 8931 and 8932 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Hordika 8736 8737 8738 8739 8740 8741 and 8811 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Toa Inika 8727 8728 8729 8730 8731 and 8732 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Inika vs Vezon and Kalmah 8727 8728 8729 8730 8764 and 7917 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Mahri Titans and Toa 8910 8911 8913 8914 8922 8923 and 8940 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Lewa vs Antroz 8686 8691 8944 and 8947 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Piraka 8900 8901 8902 8903 8904 and 8904 Display * Store Display Knights' Kingdom II 8777 8779 8780 8781 and 65527 Display * Store Display Mars Mission 7690 Display * Store Display Star Wars UCS 7191 Display * Store Display Shell Promotional 2535 2536 2537 2538 2539 2540 2541 2542 2543 and 2544 Display * Store Display McDonald's 1642 1643 1644 1646 1647 1648 and 1649 Display * Store Display Power Racers 8140 and 8141 Display * Store Display Shell Promotion 1252 and 1256 Display * Store Display Designer Sets 4101 Display * Store Display Jack Stone 4605 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Hakann 8901 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Tahu Nuva 8572 Display * Store Display Vladek 8786 Display * Store Display BIONICLE Toa Nuva 8566 8567 8568 8570 9571 and 8572 Display * Store Display Designer and Inventor 4094 and 4901 Display * Store Display Discovery and NBA Wall Display * Store Display BIONICLE Rakshi 8587 8588 8589 8590 8591 8592 8593 and 8596 Display * Store Display Star Wars Episode II 7133 7143 and 7153 Display * Store Display Soccer Interactive with Sound Display * Store Display Soccer Interactive without Sound Display * Store Display Aquazone Light and Sound Display Display Balloons * Store Display Balloon Zeppelin * Store Display Balloon Explore Balloon Category:LEGO Store